


A Not-So-Typical Sunday Night [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "A Not-So-Typical Sunday Night" by kekinkawaii."They do have to go back and clean that bus at some point.In which Paul and Ellie have some much-needed discussion about love, sexuality, taco sausages, and the fraudulent deception of Taylor Swift songs."
Relationships: Ellie Chu & Paul Munsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	A Not-So-Typical Sunday Night [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kekinkawaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekinkawaii/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Not-So-Typical Sunday Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953942) by [kekinkawaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekinkawaii/pseuds/kekinkawaii). 



Length: 12:11  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20not-so-typical%20sunday%20night.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20not-so-typical%20sunday%20night%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST HAVE SO MANY FEELINGS ABOUT THESE TWO! Thanks to kekinkawaii for giving me permission to podfic their story! Used to fill my "record standing up" and "incorporate verbal effects" squares for podfic_bingo.


End file.
